


Coming Home Late

by blunted_edge



Series: Halloween Fic-or-Treat 2015 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunted_edge/pseuds/blunted_edge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired all the time now, but he makes it a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home Late

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here on my tumblr](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/132282119660/whilst-im-here-i-guess-i-should-do-the-fic-or) for halloweenie. people gave me short prompts and i got to flip a coin to see if it would be angst or fluff. in this case, fluff.

The apartment is dark and quiet when he finally gets home; the only source of light is the ambient brightness of the city lights from the balcony window, which casts the front room in a pale orange-ish shade.

He sighs gently, closing the door behind him before shrugging out of his jacket and rolling his shoulders until something pops. The keys go in their designated bowl on the table next to the couch and his shoes in the conveniently-placed broom closet nearby.

It’s dry and cool and comfortable in his home. Ryan tries to let himself relax.

The attempt fails, of course, but it’s been his motto since he got in this godforsaken city to at least _try_ , so he can’t be blamed for it. Jesus, his back aches.

 **3:54AM** blinks at him from the stove when he ambles into the kitchen for something to eat. He’s too tired for anything more than a can of soup, which he heats up in the microwave and eats mechanically, and he pours himself a small glass of juice not because he really wants any but because he can’t remember the last time he drank something other than Diet Coke, which is _probably_ a bad thing.

The gun holster is finally unstrapped when he’s in the bathroom. It’s a weight he never notices when he’s wearing it, but when it comes off Ryan feels so light he could almost float away. He can’t figure out if it’s a good feeling or a bad one.

Either way, by now his face paint is absolutely fucked, and some warped version of himself stares back at him from the mirror. He scrubs it off quickly. Going barefaced always seems strange to him but Ryan’s tired of washing black and red out of his pillowcase.

Clothes are shed as he makes his way from the bathroom to the bedroom, left in a trail as he walks inside the dark room.

“Hey Rye,” Ray says, scratchy with sleep, from underneath Ryan’s own comforter.

“Hi Ray,” Ryan says, equally scratchy. “Why are you in my bed?” He’s well past the point of feeling self-conscious that he’s basically naked in front of Ray, but the lack of light helps.

“Listen…” Ray says. A few seconds tick by before it’s clear that Ray’s not going to answer the question. That’s fine.

The bed is already warm and everything when Ryan shuffles in under the comforter with Ray. He lays on his back and breathes in deeply.

“A cute Puerto Rican twink waiting for me in my bed when I come home after work.” He muses. “Is this a dream?”

“Like hell I was waiting for you.” Ray mumbles into a pillow. “Your bed is way better than mine. I _guess_ you can fuck my ass as long as I get to sleep through it.”

“Nah, I’d rather suck your dick.” Ryan replies, making a noise in his throat that’s almost a laugh.

“Oh my god can I sleep please?” Ray groans. “You’re so needy.”

Ryan grins and then turns on his side, facing Ray. “I’ll show _you_ needy!” He says, then starts peppering kisses all over the other man.

A wordless whine is Ray’s only reply, but after a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth he does stir a little, reaching lazily to wrap an arm around Ryan’s waist.

Then, “Go brush your fucking teeth, Ryan.”

Ryan groans in protest. “You’re so romantic.”

“That’s me.” Ray says, turning facedown into the pillow again. “Sleep.”

Shuffling closer, Ryan turns onto his back once more and enjoys the line of warmth where his body and Ray’s touch. It’s when Ray starts snoring quietly that he finally drifts off into sleep.


End file.
